deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran vs Agent Carolina
Description Nintendo VS RvB! They dominate their enemies, and look good while doing it! Which of these two galactic warriors will triumph? previous: Ermac VS Silver Interlude Wiz: In space, no one can hear you scream. Boomstick: But they sure can hear you when you're kicking ass! Like Samus Aran, a determined warrior who will do whatever it takes to reach her goals. Wiz: And Agent Carolina, one of the best freelancers in all of Blood Gulch. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Samus Aran wizard: samus aran was born or earth colony k-2L and lived there as...a happy...child. boomstick: then space pirates attacked and literrly EVERYONE but samus died...wow. wizard: samus was saved and adopted my the chozo, a bird like species who infused her with they're drastically altering her DNA making samus faster, stronger, tougher and allowing her to become the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. background and info *age: 32 *height: 6'3"/1.9 m *weght: 198 ibs/ 89.8 kg *homeworld: colony k-2L *starship: gunship *cybernetically enhanced *ifused with chozo and metroid DNA boomstick: samus has her badass power suit which can do some really, really cool shit. wizard: her power suit protects her from heat and has little restrictions on movement and flexibility and she seems to prefer the varia form of her power suit. power suit (varia form) * protects from heat and lowers damage taken * little movement and flexibility restrictions boomstick: and she's got some badass weapons like her arm cannon which may at first have wimpy range but she's upgraded it so it has better range and can charge. wizard: she also has a ice beam, grapple beam, missiles, speed booster, and power bombs which can wipe out almost anything. weapons and equipment * power beam * ice beam * grapple beam * hyper beam * missiles * speed boosters * power bombs * morph ball * screwattack (infinite jumps and can hurt foes) boomstick: her morph ball turns her into a 3 foot/ 1 inch ball that rolls around and...drops the power bombs I brought up. wizard: then there's the zero suit where samus take much more damage and has a paralyzer pistol zero samus * no protection * paralyzer pistol * laser whip * jet boots boomstick: even so, samus is the most badass bounty hunter...ever samus: time to go Agent Carolina wizard: before there was red vs blue there was project freelancer. the freelancers were highly trained solders with highly experimental weaponry. boomstick: and the leader of the team was Agent Carolina and damn is she badass. wizard: she led the team though many successful missions. boomstick: she's a master of hand to hand combat and can work with almost any gun. barkground and info * real name: unknown church * daughter to: Lenard church & Alison church * age: 34 * freelancer ranking: 2nd * former A.I.: sigma; eta, iota * Ambidextrous * inferiority complex * confident, caring, and daring wizard: she prefers to use the M6G magnum pistol which has eight rounds that can travel up to 152 feet. boomstick: but carolina's primary weapon is th BR55 battle rifle which fires a three round burst which holds 36 rounds that can travel over 3000 feet. wizard: carolina also posses an a.i. called epsilon or church. weapons and enhancements * M6G pistol * BR55 battle rifle * grapple gun * humbler stun device * epsilon a.i. * active and adaptive camo * bioscan * domed energy shield * EMP * grav boots * healing unit * speed booster boomstick: church runs all of carolina's fancy armor enhancements - like her adaptive camo, dome shield and more. wizard: both carolina and cruch have limits and if pushed to far church could short circuit and carolina could pass out but still combined carolina and epsilon are not someone to mess with A.I.: WHO ARE YOU!?!? carolina: I'm you're true warrior pre-fight wizard: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle Death Battle (planet zebes) samus walked along the surface of zebus with her iconic powersuit still on. she took a breath of the air before putting her helmet on and ducked behind a rock as someone else got close carolina: you sure it's here? church: positive c. try looking underground carolina: right we'd better find those temples soon samus jumped from behind the rock and shoot a charged shot from her arm cannon which carolina dodged carolina: I get to pick the next movie if we win church: deal FIGHT!!!! '''carolina pulled out her battle rifle and shoot multiple three round burst's at samus, the bullets didn't seem to do anything church: not working!! carolina: I kn-GHAA carolina had shot another charge shot this time hitting carolina dead on. church: get out of there carolina turned on her speed bother and started running but samus chased and was able to keep up. samus then jumped in the air and shoot a missile at carolina church: HE HAS MISSILES?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? carolina: calm down church' carolina stopped and activated the bubble dome as more of samus missiles hit it but didn't go though church: I'm scanning but i don't see him carolina: keep looking little did they know samus was in her morph ball form and had snuck up on the two placing a power bomb inside the domed shield before getting out carolina: do you hear something? the two looked down and saw the power bomb churhc: son of a bitch the bomb exploded and carolina went flying hitting a rock hard church: I'm running you're healing unit...WATCH OUT carolina rolled to dodge another charge shot before grabbing her pistol and shooting samus with no affect carolina: damn it samus shoot her ice beam freezing carolina solid before stepping in front of carolina and blasted carolian to peaces and stomped on her head. '''K.O.!!! Outcome wizard: carolina may have been more experienced and had more equipment but samus ultimately had her beet in the long run. boomstick: samus was faster, much stronger, and her varia suit gave better durablity. wizard: church help keep carolina alive for some period of time but even he couldn't keep up with samus's greater inteligence and weaponry. boomstick: it's kinda sad that this was a real STOMP of a battle. wizard: the winner is samus aran. next: Ms. marvel (kamala_khan) vs ruby rose Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles